A Perfectly Good Heart
by AzTec999
Summary: Momo hadn't much luck with love. And work. So it was only natural for her to take charge and organize her messy life. But things didn't seem very natural when she got back to her division and found out some startling changes in there….


**A Perfectly Good Heart**

**Summary:** Momo hadn't much luck with love. And work. So it was only natural for her to take charge and organize her messy life. But things didn't seem _very natural _when she got back to her division and found out some startling changes in there….

**Characters:** H. Momo & M. Ikkaku

**Genre:** Romance/Drama (Rated T)

**(A/N: okay first of all, I had written this fanfic completely on ACCIDENT. It just struck me so hard that I had to write this immediately before it all loses in my head. And the pairings, well, total crack. Sorry. But try to read it anyway. And kindly leave a review hmmmm?)**

**kindly leave a review hmmmm?)**

**k. sorry. all loses in my head. and ****disclaimer: **Don't own bleach. Period.

**Chapter 1**

**Recuperation**

**By: Aztec999**

T**HE SOFT, WHIRRING SOUND OF** the machine that supplies oxygen through her body was the only noise that can be heard inside the room. The contents of the dextrose flowed sluggishly through her wrist up to her small veins as she breathed evenly. It didn't betray the deep gashes and wounds in her whole body that was hidden by the white medical clothing that she wore. It was still miracle of how her body still recovers normally despite from the deathblow that she had received from the creature Ayon and from the powerful strike of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto on her chest. Kami was still kind to her after all.

The mild swinging noise of the opened door resonated softly throughout the room. Isane stepped inside, holding a growth chart that contains all the vital statistics of the patient inside the room: Hinamori Momo. Isane looked briefly at her before she checked on her vital signs and recorded it. Although there had been some gradual improvements in her current state, it didn't change the fact that she was still in a coma and lay there unconsciously, almost dead. Isane sighed. She really feels sad for what happened to Hinamori. After all what had happened, form being manipulated and betrayed by her captain, then being attacked by one of the Arrancar's Resurreccion and finally by being accidentally stabbed by Captain Hitsugaya. It's no wonder why she had reached her current state.

She stared down at her and couldn't help but to feel a sympathetic sorrow for her. Where her cheek had once been filled out with a rosy bloom, it was nothing but flesh over bone now. Her eyes were like dead embers compared to the past where her light brown orbs were filled with warmth and happiness. And her once glowing and healthy skin was now replaced by a pale and almost deathlike color marked by the lack of sunlight inside the room. In short, she looks…._horrible_. Isane turned away, couldn't stand to look at her any longer. It's a pity that she should've gone through these hardships before recovering her life again. She took a one, last sad look at her before she went outside and shut the door softly behind her.

Right after Isane exited the rom, Hinamori was still lying there peacefully, unconscious to the surroundings around her. Then it happened slowly, her fingers which were lying unmoving on the bed, suddenly move, if not, in a feeble and debilitated manner.

T**HEY BOTH WALKED CASUALLY** through the barracks of their division heading outside. Ikkaku was quite peeved when the unseated shinigami had informed him that he was being called on to a captain's meeting. For sure, it would be so damn boring there, having to listen to the Soutaicho's long speeches and commands on them again. And why the hell would he go in there anyway? First, he _wasn't a captain _to go in there and second, _he had no freaking idea _what the hell would be discuss there!

There was that annoyed look on his face when Yumichika, his companion, finally speak up.

"You know, you'll get more wrinkles and lines easily when you do that expression all the time. Loose up a bit will you? It's quite unbeautiful." Yumichika reproached him mildly.

"Will 'ya stop blabbering about what's beautiful and what's not? It's way too disgusting!" Ikkaku said in repugnance.

Yumichika just snorted in return.

"Why are you getting so irritated in going to a captain's meeting anyway?" Yumichika asked mildly.

"You asking me why the hell I'm irritated? I should be in a bar right now drinking with Hisagi and Matsumoto!" Ikkaku continued to rant.

"You should be grateful that you were being called in there. After all, it takes some important reason to being called in there." Yumichika replied calmly.

"Ha! I'd be much happier if they'd announce that there'll be a Sake party for the whole week!" Ikkaku complained vehemently.

Yumichika just shook his head in resignation.

"I guess I should go to the hot spring right now. Talking to you gives me headache."

"What the hell did 'ya say?" Ikkaku yelled, getting annoyed again.

"Nothing. I'll get going now. Good luck on your meting." Yumichika smirked, before flash stepping away from him.

"Get back here you bastard!" Ikkaku yelled irritatingly, ready to chase him but he was already far away.

Ikkaku just snorted in disgust before he went back on walking ahead. While he was walking angrily there was a hell butterfly that perched on his hand.

"A hell butterfly? But what for?" Ikkaku asked in confusion as he watched it land lightly onto his right hand.

Ikkaku's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he heard the message from it. The message had said that he has only five minutes to reach on the meeting in time. He cursed out loud before he flash stepped quickly away, heading to the venue of the captain's meeting.

_**At a captain's meeting…..**_

"Is everybody here?" The Soutaicho's voice boomed throughout the whole room.

"Not yet Soutaicho. 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku is still not here." Unohana replied politely.

"If he is not here within five minutes, we'll start the meeting without him". Yamamoto stated formally.

"Where are you, you bastard? You'd better show up or I'll smack that bald head of yours." Kenpachi muttered furiously.

"Maybe he has direction problems just like your lieutenant." Byakuya said blandly.

Kenpachi was about to shot a comeback at that when the door suddenly opened, revealing at a still panting Ikkaku.

"I'm still not late yet, haven't i?" Ikkaku asked, still gasping for breath.

The captains turned their attention to him. He received different reactions from them. Captain Soi Fon and Byakuya just looked blankly at him, while Captain Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and Captain Kurotsuchi just mockingly smiled at him. Kenpachi's expression was like he wanted to strangle him that instant.

"Of course not Madarame. But next time be more early so that we don't have to wait for you hmmm?" Unohana then smiled serenely at him.

Ikkaku was creep out by Unohana's expression that he instantly bowed.

"Hai."

"Now that all of you are here, we'll start the meeting." Yamamoto stated.

Then all the captains, including Ikkaku, turned their full attention to the Soutaicho who was briefing them. It appears that the meeting was all about the formal assigning of the new captains and lieutenants in some divisions. With Kensei Muguruma as the new captain of the 9th division and Kuchiki Rukia as the new lieutenant of the 13th division in which Captain Byakuya didn't react or comment.

"And now for the 5th division, since Hirako Shinji would not accept again the captaincy and intend to stay at the World of Living for good, I'll bestowing my power to give the highest seat of 5th division to none other than 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku." Yamamoto stated in a voice that held no opposition.

Ikkaku stood still, too astonished and stupefied at the Soutaicho's unbelievable statement. He just gaped at him in response, thinking that he completely sunk now that he had severed all ties with the reality.

And then when the words had finally sink in, he automatically shouted at the top of his lungs, "**What?!**"

**(A/N: okay there you have it. So how was it? Let me know what you think. Honestly I didn't the faintest idea that I will write a fanfic with momo as my main character. It's not that I hate her but because I didn't noticed her that well in the series. But as a writer I tried my best to capture her character here in other character's point of view. As well as Ikkaku's. What'd you say?)**


End file.
